


Somebody to Share With

by thatgayshipper



Series: Somebody [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Mentioned Abuse, Soul-Searching, Unrequited Love, mostly just a person seeking partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Existential questions written up in the most proper fashion.Sorry, not sorry.





	Somebody to Share With

**Author's Note:**

> Today was a bad day.

I've been through a lot. My life has had its ups and downs, but that's true for everybody. I've fallen in love and fallen out of it again. I've been degraded, insulted, abused, and left that all behind me. I've grown and learned from it all. I still have to work on myself. I'm damaged and broken, but I should not have to go through all this alone anymore.

I shut people out. I slam the door in the face of the only ones who offer help when I desperately need it, but I'm done. I want to move past that. I want someone to simply talk to in a long term relationship. It doesn't have to be romantic. A friend is perfectly fine and entirely enough.

I'm friendly. I talk to people. Still I have no one. I put in effort, but no one does in return. 

What am I to do? Why grow old and make memories if they die when I do?

I'm a waste of space and resources on a planet humanity is going to overgrow all too soon, but it just might be worthwhile if I shared my life with somebody.

**Author's Note:**

> Today in class, I learned about James Baldwin, a gay black writer shunned by the Civil Rights movement, and how he writes with a purpose. To be a writer is to a maverick and exactly what society needs. A writer is the product of society and the one to disturb it, to cause thought and go against the mainstream. It's not that I feel as James Baldwin does, that writing is a must for me, but it is at times a means of releasing great emotion for me.  
> All this is to say thank you. Thank you for clicking on my work, reading, and you can check out my other, not-complete-shit work "Unrequited" if you liked this and want more.


End file.
